


Fighting Fire with Fi-Knives?!?

by honeybylers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybylers/pseuds/honeybylers
Summary: Reed challenges Tj to a fist fight. Well, what Tj thinks is a fist fight.





	Fighting Fire with Fi-Knives?!?

It was the fated day. The day that Reed Williams had challenged Tj to a fist fight. It was to take place after school, in the parking lot at the back of the school, so no teachers would catch them. 

Why Reed had challenged him to a fight, Tj wasn’t very sure, but it wasn’t like him to turn down a reason to punch Reed. Little did he know, Reed wanted to win by more than punching. 

———

“Tj, please stay safe. I don’t know what I would do if you got hurt,” Cyrus said, giving Tj a good luck kiss.

“I won’t get hurt. This is Reed. He can’t even shoot watermelon without getting in trouble,” Tj replied with a chuckle.

“Okay,” Cyrus said worriedly, “Good luck babe.”

At that, Tj turned to Reed, who was glaring at him.

“You done making out with your boyfriend and ready to fight, Kippen?”

“At least I can get a boyfriend,” Tj laughs lightly, “But yes, I am ready to fight.”

Tj heard some gasps from the students behind Reed, paying it no mind as he assumed they thought his comment about getting a boyfriend was good. He found out soon that that wasn’t the case. 

Reed quickly pulled knife out from behind his back, startling Tj. While Tj was in shock, Reed did as much damage as he could before Tj could come back to his senses. That damage included a few deeper cuts on his arms, shoulders, one on his stomach, and one on his leg. 

“Tj!” Cyrus screamed, running up to his boyfriend who was now on the ground, crying. 

Everyone quickly fled from the scene, though no one fled faster than Reed, who put the knife back into his pocket, sprinting from the parking lot. Cyrus quickly grabbed his first aid kit, putting gauze on the cuts so he could get Tj back to his house to deal with the wounds properly. 

“Tj come on, I gotta get you home. Once we get there I can help you with these cuts. They aren’t too serious to where we would have to go to the hospital, I just need to have a clean space, not the dirty school parking lot,” He said, on the verge of tears. 

Tj tried his best to get up, though it hurt. They made it back to Cyrus’ house as soon as they could. Cyrus quickly led Tj to the bathroom, which was the easiest way to deal with the cuts. 

“First I’m going to deal with the deepest cuts. This one on your stomach looks pretty bad. Can you take off your shirt?” Cyrus asks, assisting Tj in doing so after he nods. Cyrus quickly works to clean the cut, warning Tj that it will hurt. Tj hisses at the pain, trying to push Cyrus away. 

“I’m doing this as fast as I can, and hopefully with as little pain as possible.” He continues his process of cleaning the cuts and bandaging them up, finishing with the cut on his leg.

“Done! Good news, you didn’t lose very much blood, but you look tired, so I’m gonna have you take a nap in my room, okay? Do you want anything to eat or drink?” 

Tj shakes his head, attempting to stand up, clutching his side in pain. 

“I’m gonna get you some Tylenol, one second,” Cyrus said, grabbing the Tylenol from the cabinet. He brings it back to Tj, with a cup of water. He helps him take it, hoping it will subside the pain quickly.

Cyrus grabs Tj’s arm, trying to help him up with little pain. He quickly helps Tj into his room, guiding him onto the bed. Tj lays down, falling asleep almost instantly. 

Cyrus kisses him on the forehead, turning off the light in the room after, “Night prince charming.”

———

Tj woke up with a sharp pain in his side. 

Cyrus saw this, and quickly set down the book he was reading, getting up to help Tj sit up. 

“Ow, what happened to me? Why am I all bandaged?” 

“Do you not remember? Reed brought a knife to your fight and you got hurt,” Cyrus said, sighing sadly.

“Oh. Well I don’t think I’m ever going to fight again after that. Maybe verbally, or a rap battle, physical fighting is done.”

“Good,” Cyrus said, kissing Tj lightly, “I like you better when you aren’t covered in knife wounds.”


End file.
